Will they ever be free?
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Jarod and Parker are togethere, but then like always there torne apart!
1. Chapter 1

Will They Ever be Free

Chapter 1

Her body shook with fear, he was there, she knew that but she didn't know where he was. Normally she could take one at least three or four men by herself, but this one, he was able to best her at it all. "Are you here?" called his deep voice, he knew she was but he didn't know where. Walking through the nearly empty hanger he tried to imagine where she would hide, behind a tool chest? No, too simple. In a locker? No, he would have heard it open and close. Just when he thought he would have to wait her out he caught sight of one of her feet under the only desk in the place. With a sly smile he creped up to the desk and quickly overturned it, revealing his prey underneath.

Reaching out swiftly he pulled her by the hair into the standing position, "did you really think you could hind from me?" He hissed.

She struggled and clawed at his hand, all she could think about was how she was getting away, and how she could sustained a little damage as possible, "please," she begged, now at the verge of tears.

He grinned as he shoved her toward a open door, "don't worry your pretty little head." He snapped as he pushed her threw the door complete, "It isn't you I'm after." He smiled when she turned to face him, "ahh, now your wondering who I'm really after." He laughed.

She just looked at him for a moment before she lashed out at him, making contact with the left side of his face. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around, her back pressing into him as he held tightly to both of the arms with one of his, "you bastard." She hissed as she struggled with him.

He smiled as he hummed a happy little tune. She felt good pressed against him, but he had to push that out of his mind, he had more pressing business to take care of. Slowly he let his right hand come to a rest on her lower abdomen, "do not fight me, I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you or the little Bambino." He whispered.

She struggled a bit more before he shoved her to a wall, she slid down to the floor, her face taking on a look of pure hatred and discus, "If you don't want me why am I hear?" She asked.

He took a couple of steps toward the door before he laughed, "you came hear of your own free will, no one forced you. Now, you play nice and stay here. Once I'm finished, I'm sure someone will let you out." With that, he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

After a few moments of waiting she tried the handle, "shit!" She mumbled when she found the door was locked. Slowly she looked around the room, trying to find any other way out she could. There were only four windowless walls around her, a cement floor under her and wood above her. It was nothing more than a box. Leaning against the wall next to the door she slid down into a sitting position, resting her hands on her stomach she let her tears fall. She had never pictured herself as a mother and she never really wanted to have children, "and know that I am going to have a baby, fate kicks me in the ass and kills me." She grumbled into silence.

After a good amount of time she guest she began to hear banging on the ceiling above her. Standing she looked up, "hello!" She called out, hoping someone has been looking for her. but why are they not using the door? "She wondered.

Soon a piece of ceiling fell to the floor, fallowed by two smoke bombs that went off the instant they hit the floor. She had no time to react, no place to got to get away the smoke. All she could do was stand there as the white fog enveloped her. Soon she was succumbed by the smoke, she began to caught uncontrollably as she dropped to the floor, soon the smoke choked out the last of her breath and she lapse into ensconces.

Shortly after she dropped the door was busted open and men dressed in sweats rushed in with gas masks and quickly lifted and took her away.

The next time she awoke she was laying flat on her back, staring up at a grey ceiling. Sighing for a moment she thought she was in a hospital, then she looked to her side and saw unrelenting grey walls, she could almost cry, she wasn't safe, she was in the center and the only reason they would put her in a cell was if they knew about the baby and how it has come into existence.

But they could never keep her, Jarod would worry, he would come for her. Just than the door opened, making her sit up to face the person entering. If only she had had her gun, she would have taken a couple of shots at him, him and his smug got damned smile. "What do you want Lyle? Isn't this enough?" She growled in a discussed town.

Lyle only smiled, "maybe I'd tell you didn't have your claws in my neck." He joked as he risked a couple more steps into the room. But on a more serious note, when exactly were you planning on telling dad you were having a fling with the lab rat?" He asked.

Laying back down she sighed, "If your not here to kill me or escort me somewhere for your damned tests then go away." She ordered softly.

Lyle's smile grew, "well, it is a shame my little niece or nephew will have the fate of it's father." He flicked his tong a bit as he turned back to the door. "By the way, we do have your boy wonder, he tried to come to your rescue. Ironic." He threw over his shoulder before he left, closing the door firmly behind himself.

Jarod tapped the table top as he tried to call her yet again, with a sigh he closed his phone when he got another busy signal. Something had to be wrong, she had told him She would be home for lunch so she could talk to him, but she wasn't. After only a moments thought he re opened his phone and punched in another number, "Sydney, where's Parker?" He asked quickly when the other line was picked up.

"I don't know, Jarod." Came his reply, "I've been trying to reach her all day, everyone around here don't seem aware that she's gone."

Jarod sighed again, "keep trying to find her, I'll do what I can on this end." With that he cut the connection and stood from the table he has been sitting at, after tossing some money to the table he left the dinner.

Two Months Later

Unconsciously she began to rub her ever growing belly, she was almost four months now and it showed. They had given cheep pants with elastic in the waist and a cheep shirt to go along with it. Her hope of being rescued died after a while, Jarod couldn't help her without getting caught himself and no one would be willing to risk their lives for her, she was totally and completely screwed royally.

When the door opened they were there to take more blood, the people were vampire, had to be. But when she looked and her eyes fell on her father she almost cried, "oh, Daddy!" She called to him as she crossed the room and hugged him, "please don't ell me you're here to get." She pleaded.

Mr. Parker grunted a bit as he pushed her back, "It would give me no greater pleasure then to take you out of here." He began, watching her face brighten at his words, "But, Angle, you were only suppose to bring Jarod back, not sleep with him." He scolded.

Now she did began to cry as she dropped down on to the bed, "so now you just expect me to let you take my baby?! Your grandchild?" She asked in despair.

He made a bit of a face as he studied her tear streaked face. "It's what's best for the Center, you'll understand one day." He sighed before he turned and left.

She sat there and cried for a very long time she felt like she could curl up and die, that she and the baby would be better of dead, She knew she could never live without this child and she would never stand and let the Center test it and do experiments on it. Suddenly a noise in the vents caught her attention, she hadn't heard anything in the vents for months and now, just maybe Angelo was close. Standing she went to the vent and peered in, "Angelo," she called lightly, "Angelo, please its Parker."

After only a moment Angelo appeared around a corner, he looked at her confused for a moment before he opened the vent and dropped into the room.

Closing her eyes for a moment she said a little to her mother before she took a hold of Angelo's hands, "Angelo. Listen carefully, "she began slowly, hoping she could get him to understand, "you need to show me how to get out of here through the vents," she pointed to where he had come from to make her point.

Angelo tilted his head, "you will come back." He said simply in his almost child like manner.

Parker's face dropped, "Angelo, I can't come back," she almost whispered as she placed his hands on her abdomen," they want to take my baby."

Angelo looked at her as if he didn't understand for a moment before hr nodded and pulled her to the vent before he helped her inside.

He couldn't take it any longer, he was going to get her back no matter what it took. Jarod had a backpack of tools and was approaching the center, he had to be very careful about this but he had the cover of darkness in his favor. When he finally made it to a wall he began to walk along it, trying to find some vent, they had to have vents. Only three steps into his search there was a loud clank behind him, quickly he turned to see Parker climbing out of the wall. With no other thought then her he took of to her, "oh, my god," He gasped as he came up to her.

Parker spun around to face who ever was behind her, ready to strike, when she saw him. Tears began to poor down here face as she flung herself into his arms, Jarod!" She cried," Lye said they had caught you trying to save me.

Jarod wrapped his arms tightly around her before kissing her head, "Lyle only wishes he could catch me," he scoffed, "I've been so worried but Syd told me to wait, that he'd see what he could find." He explained.

Parker turned and looked back into the vent, "Angelo showed me the way out," she told him," Angelo, come with us, we can be free." She said.

Angelo shook his head, "no, stay, help." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Jarod nodded, "I can never re-pay you enough." He said, patting him on the shoulder.

Angelo smiled and looked to Parker, "happy." He said simply.

Parker grinned as she reached over and kissed Angelo on the cheek, "I'm really going to miss you my dear friend." She said. With that Angelo replaced the screen and Parker and Jarod were off on the run from the Center, with each other, for their family's sake.

Three Days Later

Parker leaned against Jarod on the plain, she was so happy, so content, she felt like she had it all, her life, her man and her baby. What more could a child from the Center ask for?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

It'd Not Meant to Be?

Chapter 2

Jarod gazed out of their back door at her, his beautiful wife, she was eight and a half months pregnant now and he thought she couldn't look more beautiful, her legs still went on forever, and she glowed, she just radiant. Leaving the house he creped up next to her and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in deeply he sighed contently. "Will you be with me forever?" He asked.

Smiling she laid her head back against his chest. "You'll never get rid of me!" She whispered. After a moment of silence she jerked with a start, before she gingerly placed a hand on her stomach. "I think someone else wants to make their presence known." She chuckled.

Jarod smiled, "I love you parker." He murmured, his lips inches from hers.

"I lo…" she began respond before the sound of a chopper made her turn. In one moment her fears were realized, a Center chopper had just landed in the backyard. With a cry she turned back to Jarod, burying her face in his chest. She didn't want to lose what they fought so hard to achieve.

Jarod clung to her tightly as he closed his eyes, trying with every fiber of his beings to make the chopper disappear. But it didn't, he could still hear the blades spinning, then he heard the sound of someone approaching them.

"Are you alright?" Called out a very familiar voice as the chopper was shut down.

Opening his eyes, Jarod saw Sydney standing in front of him, then off by the chopper he watched as Broots hurried from the pilots chair, then in their direction. "Sydney?" Was all he could manage to say.

Not quiet believing his ears, Parker pushed back from Jarod a bit, as she turned some to who was behind her. "Are you hear as a friend?" She asked bluntly. When he only stared back at her slack jawed, she cleared her throat nervously, "I'm sorry Sydney, but at the moment I just don't know quiet who to trust." She explained apologetic.

Broots stopped next to Sydney and stared at Parker for a moment. "We don't have time." He finally braved, "listen, we only found you because they have too, you have to get out of hear now!" There only a few minutes behind us!" He almost cried.

Sydney took a hold of Jarod's hand for a moment. "I'll always love you like a son." He said with a pained smile, "now take care of your family, get her away to safety." With that he released his hand and gave him a firm push away.

Jarod nodded as he took a hold of his wife and began to run toward the house. He quickly collected their emergency bags from the closet then they hurried out the front door to the car, the last thing Jarod saw of Sydney and Broots was them starring up into the sky at another Center helicopter that was making it's way to them.

When the chopper finally landed Lyle, Mr. Cox and Mr. Rains excited to the chopper and stalked toward Sydney and Broots. "What have you morons done this time?!" He growled.

Broots shrugged, "we were coming to capture Jarod, it's our job now that your job is to capture parker." He said, a bit more smugly then is normally known for him.

Lyle lifted his gun and literally growled as he gave Broots a deadly look. "You come here to warn them." Broke in Mr. Rains wheezing voice.

Sydney shook his head, "no, like he said, it's our job to capture Jarod now and we were just trying to accomplish that task." He said solely.

With out another word Mr. Rains, Lyle, and Mr. Cox took of away from them toward the now abandoned house.

Parker heaved a huge sigh as she took Jarod's right hand. "How are we going to accomplish things like this if we have a baby?" She asked quietly.

Jarod sighed, "I don't know, hun." He admitted reluctantly.

Pulling her seat belt off to the side Parker laid her head against his shoulder. "The only way we'll be completely free is to destroy the Center, but how do we do that? She asked.

Jarod was quiet for a moment before he finally began to mumble, "if we take a bit of time to plan, then we could get someone in, but who would be willing to do something like that…" Slowly his voice lightened until she could no longer hear him.

For a while she was quiet as she thought over what he said, they had to make a plan, then they had to find someone to execute the plan on the inside, but who would do something so risky for them? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Sydney." She said simply.

Jarod frowned and looked down to her, "what about Sydney." He asked curiously.

"He's already on the inside." She explained. "He could carry out the plan on the inside, he could take them down, you know he'd be very mad at us if we didn't call him first with it." Lifting her head she looked at him , her eyes sparkling then she gave him the smile that always melted his heart.

"okay, once we get the plan together we'll call Sydney first." He chuckled, "are you happy now?" He asked.

With a quick nod she stole a kiss before she layed back in her seat, "I'd say more content, and hungry!" She stated.

Jarod laughed then he continued his drive, and at the first fast food restaurant he pulled in and made her completely content.

END PART 1


	3. Chapter 3

Plan and Execution

Chapter 3

Yawning Parker trying to steady herself as she lifted her steaming cup of tea, with stocking feet she made her way threw the kitchen of their new home, threw the dining room then down the stairs to Jarod's office, he was seated at his desk, busily typing at his computer. Taking a sip of her tea she gently rested her left hand on his shoulder before she rubbed a bit. "How's it coming along?" She asked softly.

"Oh," sighed Jarod, "It's coming along, but I'm not sure how long it will be before it's finished." He admitted before he looked up to her, then he took the cup of tea she offered him.

With a wispy smile she began to rub his shoulders, "you need to go easier on yourself." She sighed, "you have a lot of tension in your shoulders, you only been at this for a week, it will take some time."

Nodded he set the tea on his desk, then he turned and wrapped her gently into his lap. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" He asked playfully.

Smiling down at then she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, you haven't told me since last night." She chuckled.

Jarod grinned, "well than," He laughed, "sounds like it's way over due, so, I love you with all my heart Parker." He exclaimed before he leaned into her, placing a firm kiss on her lips. When they parted he sighed as he rubbed her belly lightly, "we haven't got very long before we become parents." He sighed.

She nodded and placed her hands on top of his, "only a little over three weeks." He sighed.

Looking up he caught her eyes, "I have to finish this, get the Center out of the picture before our child comes, I don't want him or her to grow up having to constantly look over there shoulder for sweepers."

"Okay." She relented as she slid herself off of his lap, "I'll let you get back to work, I'll just go back to the kitchen and make my self some toast and jam for breakfast."

Two and a half weeks later.

Sydney sat at his desk looking over files from ongoing projects, he has a couple large stacks on his desk and he had just kept wondering right back to Jarod and Parker, he had heard from Jarod a day after their close call, but sense then he hadn't heard anything from them. A noise in his work area caught his attention and he looked up to see Broots making his way to his office. "What is it Broots?" He called, Broots didn't respond and when he saw his face he could see it was etched with worry, "what is it Brooks? What's wrong?" He asked.

Broots took a deep breath than he swallowed hard, "Sydney, I think they have located Jarod and Parker again, "he nearly whispered, "but, I can't find the location, their keeping it from me."

Sydney sighed and leaned back in his chair, "okay, get back to the hole, keep trying. I'll see what I can do from this end." With a nod Broots was off, leaving Sydney to worry alone.

Later that night Jarod sat at his computer, it was getting late and he only had a few things left to finish on the plan then he would send it to Sydney. With a small smile he began to think of the life he, Parker and there child would have once the Center was gone. They could live free, go anywhere, have a home for as long as they wanted, their child could only have normal things to worry about, well, whatever they were. A sound from his computer jolted his attention, looking to the screen he smiled before he pressed a few buttons, sending the plan to Sydney, along with a note, telling him to put the plan to work exactly 48 hrs. after receiving the plan.

After shutting his computer down he stretched and yawned before he began up the stairs to bed. Halfway up he suddenly heard Parker's frantic scream, without a second thought he took up the stairs two at a time, hoping to get to her a quick as possible. When he finally made to their bedroom he swung the door open and saw two sweepers standing next to their bed, Parker, kicking and screaming, in their arms. "No!" He shouted as he rushed forward.

He didn't see the third sweeper behind him, didn't hear the gun being cocked. He only heard the shot after he felt the searing pain of the bullet in his left side. "Jarod!" Screaming Parker as she frantically tried to reach him, "No!" She cried as she watched him, his brown eyes so deep, fall to his knees, then finally forward on to his stomach. He looked dead. With a final cry she let her body go limp, they had killed him, the only one who evered cared for her, he had never really truly gotten to live, technically he was still only a child.

"What do we do with the pretender?" Asked the sweeper holding the gun.

The sweeper that was holding Parker's top half, looked over dismissively, "leave him there!" He scoffed, "with this kid, we'll have something way better than him!" With that he hoisted her into the helicopter back before the three sweepers climbed in.

Broots frantically rushed to Sydney's office, "I've got it." He cried, "they found their address, it's in Wichita, Kansas, the street address, 2016 High Street."

Standing Sydney grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, "good work Broots, let's get down there now."

When they finally made it to the house they hurried inside. "Jarod!" Called Sydney at the bottom of the stairs. "Broots checked all the rooms down here. I'm checking upstairs." With that he flew up the stairs.

Checking the first room he found an empty bathroom, then the next room, the door was open and Jarod layed on the floor just inside in a puddle of blood. "Oh, my god." He gasped as he rushed forward, instantly checking for a pulse, when he found one he let out a sigh of relief, "don't worry Jarod, it will be okay." He whispered before he looked to the door, "Broots, call nine one one! We need an ambulance here now! Jarods been shot!" He shouted.

With in minutes the sound of sirens and the lights from the Ambulance were erupted in the neighborhood.

Finish until 4


	4. Chapter 4

Can They Save them?!

Chapter 4

Jarod awoke with a start , "Parker!" He cried out as he bolted up in a sitting position.

Sydney was at his side in an instant. "Jarod, please calm down." He tried, "you need to rest, you've been shot."

Jarod pushed Sydney's restraining arm aside, "no, I can't rest, they have her!" He cried, "Sydney, the sweepers, they came and took Parker, they tool her right from our bed, what is today?" He rambled.

"Jarod, you aren't making no sense. What about Parker and sweepers?" He asked. Trying to piece together everything that was going on.

Sighing Jarod took a hold of Sydney's hands, "sweepers took Parker, what is today?" He repeated slowly.

Sydney's eyes went wide, "do you mean to say they've taken her back to the Center?" He asked.

"What is today." Repeated Jarod a little more incessantly.

Sydney shook his head as though he was trying to gather his since. "It's the fifteenth." He answered slowly.

Jarod's eyed went wide, "the plan, did you get the instructions for the plan?" He asked almost instantly.

Sydney nodded, "yes, and I put it into action, "with a frown he looked at his watch and estimated time in his head, "everything will go in about ten hours."

Jarod sighed as he kicked hid feet over the hospital bed, "Sydney, we have to find Parker, we have to get her cleat of everything before it all go's down!" He explained as he stood, pulling the IV from his arm.

"Jarod, you have to rest, you need time to heal." Started Sydney as he stood, taking Jarod's arm.

Stopping his movement, Jarod looked him in the eyes, "Sydney, you have to understand, I don't have time!" He stressed the word time, trying his best to make Sydney see thing's from his point of view, "The Center has Parker, they want to take our child, If she is there when the plan goes down she'll go to prison and social services will take our child, I have to get her put of there!"

With little hesitation Sydney resisted him, "alright, but I'm going with you, I have to get you both out of this safe." Jarod only nodded.

Looking around the room frantically Parker tried to figure out where she was, the walls were paneled and smelled of cedar, there were little things here and there that made it seem like a home. She difenently wasn't in the Center, but she was still strapped to a delivery table, her clothes now gone, only a thin hospital gown covered her body. Her feet were hooked into the stirrups, and wires made their way from her stomach to a machine to her right, more wired went from her chest to a machine on her left and an IV was in her left arm.

She tried her best not to cry out for Jarod, she knew he would never be able to hear her. But she was unable to stop herself as a horrendous pain ripped across her stomach, "oh!Jarod!" She cried out , trying with all her might to wrap herself into a ball around her belly.

Just then a door slid open and Mr. Rains entered, "now, now Miss. Parker," He tisked as he closed the door behind him, " the pain will be over shortly."

Trying to keep her breath under control she watched him as he pulled a shiny medal tray closer to her. "What did you do she hissed threw gritted teeth.

He looked at her quietly as he checked over the print out. But he didn't respond. After he checked the prints out he moved to the flow control of her IV and pressed a few buttons. "Now, Parker. Relax, stress is not good for the baby." He wheezed to her as he went to her side.

Soon he began to push her hair from her face. She tried to keep her face from his hand but when she was unable to move she became more angry. When his fingers came close to her mouth she lashed out, trying to bite them. "Get the hell away from me." She cried.

For a moment it seemed as though he wasn't going to listen, then slowly he turned away from her and began to the door. Before he was out, he turned back to her, "you do remind me of your mother so. He hissed before he was gone.

With those words, her true situation of her predicament finally hit her fully. The room she was in the room her mother had been in almost twenty years ago, this is where her mother gave birth to her younger brother Ethan, and this is the place Mr. Rains had brutally shot her mother to death after he took Ethan. Throwing her head down into her pillow she began to cry, she was going to be forced to re live her mother's tragic and ultimate death.

Broots sighed and rubbed his head, Sydney had called him and insisted that he began a search of all the things going on in the Center. They wanted to find Miss. Parker. They had to find her "dam nit!" He growled, they gave him a task that should be easy and he can't even do that. With a sigh he slammed his hands down on his keyboard as he closed his eyes, scolding himself in his head.

Opening his eyes and looked back to his screen, and there it was, the one thing in the system that wasn't normal Center, what ever that was, it was a statement for some medical supplies to be sent to Raine's personal cabin in the woods. Without thought he picked up his phone and punched in a few numbers. "Sydney." He began when the other line was answered, "I think I have found something, Raines has had medical supplies sent to his cabinet." He explained.

"Okay Broots," replayed Sydney, "and you've found no evidence of Parker being in the Center?" He asked quickly.

Broots shook his head as if Sydney could see him, "no, I can't find anything like that." He sighed.

"Okay, thank you Broots." With that he ended the connection.

Looking to the passenger seat where Jarod sat Sydney sighed. "Broots can't find anything," he began before he sighed again," he did find that Rains has had some medical supplies to his cabin."

"The one he took me to. To speak with Catherine Parker?" He asked, clearly remembering the look of the outside the look of the outside of the cabin and the inside, how the place smelled like cedar.

"Jarod." Called Sydney, "Jarod, what are you thinking?" He asked.

Finally Jarod turned to look at Sydney, "We have to go there, if he has her there then he's planning on doing to her what he did to her mother." He explained.

With no more then a nod, Sydney started the car and pulled it in the drive before he pulled away.

Finished Till Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

From Death Comes New Life and New Beginning

Chapter 5

"Pull over here". Ordered Jarod as he studied his surrounding, "the cabin should be a mile to the north." With that he excited the car, wining and moaning as he clutched his wound.

Sydney quickly pulled himself from the drivers seat and went to Jarod's side, "please be more careful." He pleaded as he took a hold of Jarod's arm and waist.

"I'll be more careful when I know she's safe." Sighed Jarod as he began to lead Sydney north, threw woods.

The contractions were coming faster, only minutes apart now. She had run out of tears and her strength was now depleted, with a sigh she closed her eyes. Rain's had won, he was going to take her baby and kill her, he had already had Jarod killed, he had killed her mother so long ago and so many nameless others others you could never count them all.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from a window behind her. Her eyes shot open and she listened contently for several minutes, just when she had thought she had just imagined the noise it came again. Somebody was out there trying to get in, someone was trying to save her. With a light moan she clamped her mouth shout as another contraction began to spread across her abdomen. She didn't want to cry out, to alert anyone else with in the house, she didn't want them to come in until after whoever was at the window had a chance to get her away from this house.

Sydney groaned as the screen of the window came of in his hands. "So far so good." He whispered to Jarod, who stood next to him. After disposing of the screen he reached up and tested the window to see if it was unlocked.

Jarod smiled as he watched the window slid up easily, "it never fails, bad guys are always stupid, one way or another." He scoffed.

Sydney nodded before hr began to help Jarod in.

Straining her neck Parker tried to see who was climbing in to the window, the contractions had subsided and all her thoughts were on escaping once again. "Hello." She whispered weakly.

With a slight groan Jarod landed as quietly as he could on the floor. Carefully he stood and went to her side, "oh, Parker, are you hurt?" He asked.

Parker's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Jarod, the baby's coming!"

With a quick movement Jarod began to unlock her arms, then legs. Finally once she was unbound he helped her remove all the wires then he helped her to the floor. With no thought of time he pulled her tightly to him. "Don't worry honey, I've got you now, it's going to be alright." He cooed into her ear.

She nodded weakly again against his chest, "I know." She whispered before she lightly pulled away, "no let's get the fuck out of here." She demanded.

Jarod grinned, that was his Parker, "okay." He related before he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Let's go." With that he lead her to the window. "Sydney, I'm sending her out." He whispered.

"I'm ready." Called Sydney back as he raised his hands up to take a hold of her.

Carefully she backed her way out of the window, into Sydney's arms, then she watched as Jarod's feet hit the ground the door in the room opened, "she's escaping." Shouted a nurse.

Reaching out Parker took a hold of Jarod as they began to run for the woods, at first Sydney was right behind them, then he stopped, just inside the brush. "Sydney come on!" Cried Parker, as she and Jarod continued to stagerly run forward.

"You go on!" Cried Sydney as he pulled his left pant leg up, reveling a gun hosted to his leg. Pulling it he turned back toward the cabin, took a few steps from the brush and began to shoot down the sweepers that emerged from the cabin. Soon one sweeper made a hit, in Sydney's leg. He stumbled forward but continue to fire as he watched Mr. Rain's emerge from around the corner, with his last strength he began to charge forward.

The sweepers all stopped and took aim, hitting him in the chest several times. With what sounded like a warriors cry he took one final shot as he dropped to his knees. The bullet flew on it's way, past sweepers after sweeper before it hit it's target, Rain's oxygen tank. With a loud boom, the tank exploded in a fiery fury.

Parker screamed when the explosion sounded, "oh my god!" She cried "Sydney."

Jarod wanted to turn around, but he knew he had to get Parker and their child to safety. With a groan he pushed forward.

Once they got to the car he quickly opened the door and helped her in before he slid in behind the drivers wheel. "Can you drive?" Asked Parker as she began to pant, "contraction!" She moaned.

Starting the car, Jarod threw it into drive and hit the gas, sending gravel spitting out behind them. "just hold on a minute longer, we just need to get away a bit more."

Holding her mouth tightly closed she nodded. The contractions weren't only coming closer but stronger as well. After several minutes Jarod finally brought the car to a stop.

Popping his door open, he slid from his seat, "lie down Parker." He instructed. With a dirty look she shook her head, "come on," he pleaded, "I have to see if your crowning or not. With reluctant shaky moves she did as she was told. Jarod peered between her legs, his eyes went wide when he saw the top of the baby's head, "Parker, baby, you have to push now, the baby will be out within minutes.

With that she again did as she was told, and just as he had said, only minutes later a baby's cry erupted. With his pocket knife he cut the cord and placed the baby on her chest.

After only a few more minutes they were on their way anywhere away from the Center. Time to start a life.

Finish

Welcome to the World Catherine Sienna Parker

61 ibs, 9oz., 19 ½ in. long

11:38 p.m.


End file.
